As floor space on merchandising showroom floors becomes more expensive, and as more and more manufacturers compete for less and less of that floor space, the retailer is left with several undesirable options, particularly in the case of displays for large items, such as furniture. Attempts to include all furniture designs of all manufacturers are unrealistic, and result in over-crowded floor space and reduced aesthetic appeal to the consumer. Attempts to limit the number of designs and/or the number of manufacturers being displayed results in the consumer having fewer displays from which to make a point of purchase decision. Relying on brochures and catalogs to augment displays is not entirely satisfactory, as many consumers prefer to see the furniture in its three-dimensional state.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a furniture display that solves one or more of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art.